Aragons Fletchery
THE BLACKASH DISTRICT Aragon's tiny shop is hidden well in the maze of identical looking workshops, forges, and foundries that are in the Blackash. But a keen eye will notice the steam hut outside where Aragon cures and treats the wood for his bows. Inside the shop the place is a cluttered mess of fletching gear, half completed, and fully complete bows, and even a small bow range. Usually busy wrapping twine or hunched over a table carving symbols, runes, and designs into one of his customer's items, Aragon is a very serious, somber elven man completely and utterly dedicated to his work. 'Special Arrows and Bow Accessories' 'Arrows, Armour Piercing' These arrows have long, narrow, metal points instead of the broader heads commonly used with most arrows. This far smaller impact area of the arrow allows it to punch straight through armour with ease. Any wielder using armour-piercing arrows gains a +1 bonus to all attacks rolls against any targets that have an armour bonus of any kind. Arrows, Armour Piercing (20): 20 gp; 3 lb. 'Arrows, Barbed' With vicious, curved, back-hooks lining the head, this arrow causes a great deal of pain and damage when removed as it digs into flesh. A barbed arrow hitting a target has a 50% chance of wedging in. If this occurs, the arrow will cause an additional 1d6 points of damage upon removal, unless a Heal check at DC 15 is made. Arrows, Barbed (20): 10 gp; 3 lb. 'Arrow, Broad' This arrow has a broader head than a normal arrow, making it heavier and able to deal more damage when it hits. It deals 1d8 hit points of damage when fired from a shortbow and 1d10 when fired from a longbow. The increased weight takes 10 feet from the weapon’s range increment. Arrows Broad (20): 15 sp; 4 lb. 'Arrows, Fire' Fire arrows are specially constructed devices, designed to stay alight even in the midst of wind and rain through the use of a broad head and a small internal reservoir of oil. A fire arrow will remain alight for 1d6 rounds after it has been ignited and will deal an additional 1d4 points of fire damage when it strikes. The range increment of any bow launching a fire arrow is reduced by 20 feet, due to the extra weight of the missile. Arrows, Fire: 15 gp each. 'Arrows, Fishing' Sometimes used in combat to attach thin lines to targets, the fishing arrow has small, barbed hooks and waterproofed fletchings to allow fishermen to easily catch fish just beneath the surface of water. Each arrow has 50 feet of line attached to its tail, which will support up to 30 pounds in weight. Arrows, Fishing (20): 4 gp; 3 lb. 'Arrows, Flight' A far lighter arrow than many are used to, flight arrows are lightly constructed in order to give them much greater ranges. The range increment of any bow using flight arrows is increased by 30 feet. However, each arrow will only cause 1d4 damage if fired from a shortbow, or 1d6 damage from a longbow. Arrows, Flight (20): 3 gp; 1 lb. 'Arrows, Game ' Game arrows have blunt, heavy tips designed to stun small prey rather than completely destroy it. The game arrow counts as a bludgeoning weapon and deals subdual damage only. However, the range increment of the bow it is fired from is halved, due to the unpredictable flight characteristics of the arrow. Arrows, Game (20): 4 gp; 4 lb. 'Arrows, Smokescreen' The smokescreen arrow must be lit before it is fired. Lighting one is a standard action. One round after it is lit, this non-damaging explosive emits a cloud of smoke in a 10-foot radius that persists for 1d3+6 rounds. Windy conditions reduce the duration by five rounds. Visibility within the smoke is limited to two feet and everything within the cloud is considered to have nine-tenths concealment. Smokescreen arrows reduce the range increment of any bow they are fired from by 20 feet, due to the additional weight of the tip. Creating a smokescreen arrow requires an Alchemy skill check (DC 25) and a Craft (fletcher) skill check (DC 15). Arrow, Smokescreen: 50 gp each; ½ lb. 'Arrows, Thunder' Similar to a thunderstone, the thunder arrow has a blunted point that creates a deafening bang when it strikes a hard surface. Creatures within 10 feet of the missile’s impact must make a Fortitude save (DC 15) or be deafened. Deaf creatures, in addition to the obvious effects, suffer a –4 penalty on initiative and a 20% chance to miscast and lose any spell with a verbal component. Thunder arrows reduce the range increment of any bow they are fired from by 20 feet due to the additional weight of the tip. Creating a thunder arrow requires an Alchemy skill check (DC 25) and a Craft (fletcher) skill check (DC 15). Arrows, Thunder: 50 gp each; ½ lb. 'Arrows, Tracer' The shafts of these arrows have been treated with an alchemical substance that ignites when air rushes over it at great speed, such as when fired from a bow. Elves typically use tracer arrows in low-light conditions, as their eyesight allows them to benefit from the fiery path the arrow traces in darkness. If this arrow hits its mark, all characters with low-light vision gain a +1 circumstance bonus to their next ranged attack rolls against that same target, including the archer who fired the arrow in the first place. This effect provides no benefit during the day or under lighting conditions that would allow a human to see the target clearly. Arrows, Tracer (10): 2 gp; 3 lb. 'Arrows, Whistling' Often used for signalling in the midst of battle, or as warnings by sentries, whistling arrows emit a distinctive, high-pitched sound when fired, by funnelling air through channels in the head of the arrow. The noise is easily audible to any within 60 feet of the flight path of the arrow and requires a Listen check at DC 10 to be heard up to 500 feet. Whistling arrows do only 1d4 points of damage when fired at a target, due to their much lighter construction. Arrows, Whistling (20): 10 gp; 2 lb. 'Bow Stabiliser' Stabilisers are weights mounted on the front of a bow to keep the weapon stable during long-ranged shots. They increase the range increment of any bow they are fitted to by 20 feet. However, they may only be fitted to longbows and shortbows. Bow Stabiliser: 100 gp; 2 lb. 'Bow Sling' The bow sling is a simple attachment that may be added to any longbow or shortbow. Consisting of little more than a cured leather strap attached to an archer’s hand, the sling will stop a bow from being accidentally dropped. A character with a bow sling gains a +4 circumstance bonus to all rolls made against him being disarmed of his bow. Bow Sling: 1 gp. 'Flarrow' These signalling devices are simply arrows with alchemically-treated tips. The tip of the arrow can be struck against any rough surface as a standard action, igniting the flarrow for five rounds. Anyone struck with a flarrow takes an additional 1d6 points of fire damage and risks catching on fire. Because of the added weight of the inflammable tip, flarrows decrease the range increment of any bow they are fired from by 20 feet. Standard flarrows burn normally, though flarrows with blue and green flames are also available. Different coloured flarrows are often used to signal different meanings among organised troops. Creating a flarrow requires an Alchemy skill check (DC 20) and a Craft (fletcher) skill check (DC 15). Creating a blue or green flarrow requires an Alchemy skill check (DC 25) and a Craft (fletcher) skill check (DC 15). Flarrow: 2gp each; ½ lb. Flarrow, Blue/Green: 8 gp each; ½ lb. 'Hunting Fletchings' Hunting fletchings may be added to any type of arrow, except fire and whistling, and require a Craft (fletcher) skill check (DC 10) to successfully fit. However, a character may pay a fletcher to do this for him for an additional 2 gp per 20 arrows. These fletchings are designed to quickly decelerate an arrow once fired, thus reducing the range increment of any bow using them by 20 feet. However, they are far easier to recover because of this and every arrow shot with hunting fletchings has a 75% chance of being recovered after use. Hunting Fletchings (20): 2 gp. 'Oiled Bowstring' During the rainy seasons, archers must take special care of their bows. The bow’s body is treated with ironwood balm and the string is replaced with an oiled bowstring. In addition to reduced maintenance needs, this bowstring increases the range increment of any bow or composite bow by 20 feet. Oiled Bowstring: 5 gp. 'Bows and Crossbows' 'Bladed Bow' An innovation in bow-design, the bladed bow is generally viewed by experienced fighters as taking away far more than it gives. Taking the form of a longbow with a thin-but-well-sharpened blade at one end, the weapon is intended to give archers a defensive weapon when charged in melee combat. However, the blade is no substitute for a good sword and the bow itself is heavier than other designs, but only has the pulling power of a short bow, greatly reducing its effectiveness. However, it sees use in some mercenary companies simply because an archer need not waste precious time in swapping weapons when charged by an enemy. The first set of characteristics are used when the bladed bow fires an arrow. The second set are used when the bladed bow is used as a melee weapon. Bladed Bow: Large Martial Weapon; 95 gp; Dmg 1d6 or 1d4; Critical x3 or x2; Range 60 ft.; 4 lb.; Piercing or Slashing. 'Longbow, Composite' A character needs at least two hands to use a bow, regardless of the size of the bow. A character must be at least Medium-size to use this bow while mounted. Composite bows are made from laminated horn, wood or bone and built with a recurve, meaning that the bow remains bow-shaped even when unstrung. They can be made with especially heavy pulls to take advantage of a character’s above-average Strength. Longbow, Composite: Large Martial Weapon; 100 gp; Dmg 1d8; Critical x3; Range 110 ft.; 3 lb.; Piercing. Longbow, Composite, Mighty: (+1) 200 gp; (+2) 300 gp; (+3) 400 gp; (+4) 500 gp. 'Shortbow, Composite' A character must use at least two hands to use a bow, regardless of the size of the bow. A character who is Small or larger can use this bow while mounted. Composite bows are made from laminated horn, wood or bone and built with a recurve, meaning that the bow remains bow-shaped even when unstrung. They can be made with especially heavy pulls to take advantage of a character’s above-average Strength. Shortbow, Composite: Medium-size Martial Weapon; 75 gp; Dmg 1d6; Critical x3; Range 70 ft.; 2 lb.; Piercing. Shortbow, Composite, Mighty: (+1) 150 gp; (+2) 225 gp. 'Crossbow, Bracer' The sea elves’ response to the hand crossbow, this weapon is mounted on a metal bracer that clasps normally around its wielder’s wrist. The bracer has a central groove for the bolt, a notch at the close end and a trigger extending forward. The weapon is loaded with both hands, but fired with only one. The crossbow’s arms can collapse inward, giving the wielder a +4 bonus to any check required to hide it under clothing or bandaging. It remains usable underwater. Crossbow, Bracer: Tiny Exotic Weapon; 85 gp; Dmg 1d4; Critical 19-20/x2; Range 30 ft.; 2 lb.; Piercing. 'Footbow' A massive and outsized weapon, the footbow shares much in common with the longbow, but is even larger, with some stretching over nine feet. Commonly used by defenders upon higher ground, the footbow may only be fired whilst the character is prone. Sitting down, the character places his feet in two stirrups and then notches and arrow, drawing it up to his chin before releasing. Two hands and two feet are required to fire the footbow, though creatures of large-size or greater may use it as a normal longbow. Two full-round actions are required to reload this weapon. The footbow has an exceptional range, but requires a great deal of practice to fire accurately. Footbow: Large Exotic Weapon; 175 gp; Dmg 1d10; Critical x3; Range 180 ft.; 7 lb.; Piercing. Arrows, Footbow (20): 5 gp; 6 lb.